Example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to semiconductor devices, and, more particularly, semiconductor devices with a vertical structure.
Semiconductor devices may be used to process a high capacity data while being scaled down. Thus, semiconductor devices may be designed with relatively high degrees of integration. In some examples, highly integrated semiconductor devices may have a vertical structure.